


sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoji feeds Minato seeds, in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet

Ryoji feeds Minato seeds, in his dreams, presses bony fingers that tremble against the dry surface of his lips, curls them into a fist until his nails brush Minato's chin, the underside of his jaw. He hides the redness of its skin, the arils sticky with leftover juice, sometimes bitter, and sometimes sweet.

Inside, there is only quiet, and a certainty of things that will not happen, the restless futility that renders them incapable of anything but inaction. Outside, he could be alive. Ryoji knows the possibilities of another reality like he knows the subtle rise of Minato’s chest when Ryoji takes another step forward, saying, _swallow it, it won’t hurt you, I won’t hurt you, I promise_. There is only the vague realization that his gentleness is his cruelty, but it is easy to forget.

Minato makes a small, choked noise at the back of his throat, but his hand does not withdraw. His stomach tightens and his eyelids flutter, yet he persists with the patience and desperation acquired over years of waiting and forgetting, of reacquainting himself with the nuances of Minato's person with the repetition borne of need and externalities. There's only afterwards, and no end.

You should get used to this, he considers telling Minato, but bows his head, his lips ghosting over the corner of his mouth, instead, the parody of a kiss. Mine, he writes instead on the space between the crook of Minato's elbow, the soft skin of his arm. No one else's.


End file.
